Life And Times Of Maude Findlay: Descriptive Tales
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and anecdotes that depict the life and times of Maude Findlay and her family. Not in any way related to "Maude's Tuckahoe Saga". May contain language.
1. Hello

**The Life and Times Of Maude Findlay: A Descriptive Journal**

**Rhonda Petrie**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, Rhonda Petrie here! This is the pre-"Maude's Tuckahoe Saga: The Movie" that you all have been waiting for! This is basically a journal that Maude would write in to chronicle and record her daily activities and adventures with her family and friends, and even some of the members of Team Legacy. Now as I said in my profile, this story has nothing to do with "Maude's Tuckahoe Saga: The Movie" or any related stories but it is kind of a precusor to it. You would not only get reacquainted with old characters but you will also be introduced to some new ones, including another lioness cub ****that Archie and Edith adopted, as you shall see later. I will drop in from time to time to edit and fix any mistakes that might be there and polish it up to make this story better. ****At this time I have no idea if I will actually expand this or not but we shall see. And perhaps sometime in the future I will also introduce another series of anecdotes written by various members of Team Legacy, but I don't know as of yet. Basically this chapter is just a short introduction to what this fanfiction is about and what it might entail. And there is a good chance that I might actually appear as myself in this fanfiction as the leader of the team. And before I forget to mention, Team Legacy also has their own website where they post anecdotes and other information on their individual web pages and they also communicate and interact with one another through Shout Out boxes; however, that would only be used as plot devices, as you shall see in a couple of chapters. This will be just a normal story written as a diary, not an interactive feature; don't forget that.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it! As always, rate and review!  
**

**Hello**

Hello, and welcome to my descriptive journal! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Maude Findlay. I am from the state of New York in Westchester County, Tuckahoe, New York State and I am also from a middle upper class suburb. Seeing that some of the members of Team Legacy have their own diaries here, I can proudly call myself one of their allies, and with good reason. I have helped them in their most dire situation the previous summer when Lena Rosenberg took over the team and a great many scandal have befallen them.

As a result, their leader had to be thrown out of the team and when it was made known that Georgiy was not interested in adopting Omari as his own, along with the strong objections of King Ulysses to have him join the family in exile because of his questionable heritage, (and as much as Georgiy would have liked to raise the young lion along with his new wife), Walter and I stepped in to accept the poor boy into our family and together the both of us officially adopted Omari as our own son.

By doing so, Omari became the underage uncle of my beloved grandson Philip and in turn Carol's younger brother. It has been somewhat of a struggle for Carol and Philip to accept him as one of their own, especially Philip, and how can I possibly blame him, for what kind of kid has a lion cub for an uncle anyway? I will include sections of my family, friends and allies as I go along and I will also put in a biography section so you will get an idea of who I am and why I act the way I do. And yes, Travis and Terry did not get adopted either; besides, Zira would NEVER have allowed it. For to this day she still thinks that Georgiy is a good for nothing bum that is completely inexperienced in life and marriage and his only interest is in sleeping around with women. I will keep you updated with as many entries as I can and fill you in with my thoughts for the day. Take care and have a nice day!


	2. Omari's Puberty

**Author's Note: Hello, this is Rhonda again! Now, this is another entry written by Maude detailing her concerns about Omari. Apparently he has developed a crush on his older adopted sister, Carol and Maude is so troubled and disturbed by this situation that she goes to Dorothy and consults her on this issue. There is also a brief mention of her web page, which she would constantly update, and also a short mention of Farrah Fawcett. At the time I wrote this, Farrah Fawcett, and Michael Jackson, if you would recall, both died on the same day so I guess the end of this chapter was kind of like a little tribute to her. Any ideas or tips on how to expand or improve this entry would be helpful. **

**Omari's Puberty**

I went to see Dorothy today. We discussed the possibility of Omari hitting puberty at an early age; he's only four-months-old. I am worried about him because he's starting to hit on Carol and it's upsetting her. Philip is even getting jealous of Omari and I'm terrified that the potential conflict could escalate into an all out war. He clearly does not want Omari for a father, just a friend, and Omari in turn is confused about his feelings. He's very disgusted at his feelings toward Carol and is ashamed to tell Tessa what is going on.

Due to the fact that Omari and I have a very close relationship, I am starting to worry that he might transfer his feelings to me and it will come to the point where he and Walter would have to fight over me and compete for my affections. I will not allow myself to be forced to choose between the two men I love most in this world.

Right now I'm watching an episode of "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit". It's sickening how people would steal those embryos to further advance their political agenda. If I were one of those mothers that were waiting to have an embryo implanted in me, I would sue those bastards for a million dollars. Speaking of which, I hope the virtual baby in my web page is born soon. I would probably name her Farrah Annamarie Findlay, after the late 70's icon Farrah Fawcett.

**Author's Note: Well, there seems to be a pretty awkward situation between Carol and Omari. Well, now you can see where I got some of the ideas for my current Maude fanfiction, "Maude's Tuckahoe Saga: The Movie" and as you read through this fanfiction you can also see where I got some of the other ideas. I know this is kind of short but I think it gives some insight into the unique family situation that Maude finds herself in. I know Tessa does not show up in this story at all but you will see her in "Maude's Tuckahoe Saga". Happy reading!**


	3. Why The Heck Did Archie Write A?

**Author's Note:**

**Now, in this chapter, Maude finds out that Archie Bunker wrote an especially disparging and insulting message on Dorothy's blog and she gets incensed. This leads into a heated family discussion which ends with Maude losing her temper and venting her seething rage on poor Omari, which leaves him severely hurt. Maude feels guilty for unleashing her foul temper on her adopted young son and wants to apologize for her actions. This and the next following chapter will demonstrate some fluff moments between Omari and Maude and of their loving and tender relationship towards one another. There are also some references to the Maude show as well. This chapter is also a long longer than the previous two but it clearly demonstrates the special and strong bond between the two species. Now you can understand where I got some of the ideas for "Maude's Tuckahoe Saga" in the first place. As a matter of fact, these series of anecdotes were the ones that inspired me to start the fanfiction in the first place. Oh yeah, and be noteful of some of the foul language that might be depicted in this chapter.  
**

**As always, enjoy! R.P.**

**Why The Hell Did Archie Write A Hateful Message On Dorothy's Blog?**

Damn Archie to hell!! I cannot believe he would write such an awful message on Dorothy's blog and not have the balls to tell me about it! I was so furious! I went to Dorothy's web page this morning to see if there were any messages on how her lunch date with Simba and her dinner date with Celeste went and I found nothing so far - I wonder what's keeping her - and that was when I happened upon that godforsaken message on her blog. I'll personally report this to the administrator if I have to.

I ended up complaining to Walter and Carol about it and this is what they had to say: "Mother, you're working yourself up over this. Get some sleep and you'll deal with it in the morning," says Carol. Walter: "What's the big deal between you and Archie? Especially about that message he posted on Dorothy's blog? Carol's right; just relax, retire to bed and you'll send a message to Archie in the morning."

Funny I suppose, that little Omari happened to walk in onto that conversation and he said to me, "Maude, why do you hate Uncle Archie so much? Don't you think you two should try to be friends?" Well, I was so upset and irate over the whole mess that I turned on Omari and berated him out of the room like the mad, possessive woman I was: "Go to your goddamn room and do not come out until I tell you to! Out! Out! OUT YOU FUCKING INGRATE!" I chased him out as if he were nothing more than a house cat and I stormed out of Walter's room and elected to sleep on the couch, not wanting to be humiliated by being thrown out of our bedroom.

Now I'm typing on the laptop Walter gave me for Christmas and Omari has cautiously prowled into the living room stealthily and I watched him lurk within the shadows and slink closer and closer as his visage became more evident and emerged out into the open. He was studying and keeping watch over my steady and vigilant gaze as he snuck closer and closer to my sofa and finally he pounced into the air and settled uneasily onto my lap with his fur frazzled and stiff, his taut and restrained muscles controlling his every move, his every being gearing him up to flee at the first sign of trouble.

His dark, black marble eyes darted to and fro nervously as his ears were flattened and he cowered at the sight of me as he was lying on his chest with his legs folded and huddled under him and his tail flickering to and fro with heightened anticipation and his eyes just stared at me with such an obedient, cold, dead, solemn stare that looked as if you had shouted a griping child into silence. I felt so sick, so horribly sick, that my stomach acids were eating up my insides like corrosive waves of guilt disintegrating my every core of being and I actually thought I was going to vomit my entire soul out.

My ears burned and my heart pounded like crazy and I gawked at him with such a pitiful expression that I was ever so sorry that I yelled at him the way I did. I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes and I sorrowfully hid my face away by covering it with my hand as I tentatively reached out my hand to pet him. "I'm so sorry, Omari. God knows why I act the way I do. Please forgive me, my little boy. It'll break my heart if you forsake me. I already have 4 men leave me and I do not want you or Walter to walk out that door. I'm screaming myself into a life of being a lonely, old woman."

"I don't know why I act like this sometimes. It's the way I am I guess. Omari, if I tell you what I have, you'll never understand, not even with all the great knowledge of the world you possess. I don't want you to think I'm crazy; I know I'm not. I'm not crazy to the point where I have to be institutionalized. I know I'm not like that! So please come to me, Omari. Your mother's truly sorry," I sobbed and sniffled as I was drowning myself in tears and attempted to hide my pain and sorrow from him in a crackling and stricken voice and I held out my left hand firmly and was waiting to see if Omari would come to me.

Omari sensed my melancholy and heard my sorrowful voice and then he rubbed himself against my hand while purring with tranquil, calm eyes and then scampered over to me and then licked my tears away. I enfolded Omari in an open and warm embrace and I proceeded to bury my face into his fur and cry and sob for 2 hours. Now I must head to bed. It's getting late and Omari is already sleeping on my chest. I'll tuck him in with me and then I'll get some sleep. This I vow: I'll make sure Archie will get his due tomorrow when I confront him about the message he wrote on Dorothy's blog. I'll make sure of it!

**Author's Note: So, this is a very good example of how complex and intense the relationship between Maude and Omari can be sometimes and even though Maude could act as demanding and overbearing towards her son as she does to everyone else, she still loves him very much and cares for him deeply. This chapter also demonstrates the hatred that is formed between Archie and Maude and even though Omari knows that Archie despises him greatly, he still cares for him and wants his cousin-in-law and his adoptive mother to make peace with each other. In the last to next paragraph when Maude discusses to Omari how she may not understand the condition that she has, this is an indirect reference to an episode where it is revealed that Maude is suffering from maniac depression, so I guess Maude might be probably trying to protect Omari from the brutal and harsh reality of the disorder that plagues her life. I think Maude is kind of crazy and bizarre anyway, even if she does have mania. The following chapter also demonstrates another tender and loving moment between Archie and Maude which I think is very sweet. Have a happy reading!**


	4. Omari's Fear Of Lightning

**Here is another perfectly good example of how close and intimate Maude and Omari are with each other. They are busy watching television late at night during a thunderstorm and Omari gets terrified of lightning. Meanwhile, it is revealed what Omari must go through while he is being raised in the Findlay house. **

**Omari's Fear Of Lightning**

Right now Omari and I are snuggled in the bedroom Walter and I share while Walter is slumped on his side, sleeping. A flash of lightning had just materialized out of nowhere while a sharp roar of thunder boomed in the opaquely ominous, dark, gloomy sky. Omari then yowls in terror and leaps right under the covers as the thunder continues to boom and echo with a resounding, sonorous, transcending bang amidst the sudden and stentorian clash of a golden, sleek lightning bolt giving off a lavender, ultraviolet, mauve hue.

Right now we're watching "Nancy Grace" and this girl named Lindsey Baum has disappeared just a few blocks from her home in the dead of night after leaving a friend's house. Damn, Omari is now nervously and agitatedly pawing and clawing on my chest. I look down on him and I could feel tremors vibrating from his body to mine as he leaned against my bosom. "Omari, honey, what's wrong? Are you scared?" I importuned him gently. Omari then quickly glimpsed at the flashes of light that flickered in his eyes and seemed greatly disturbed and troubled by the thunderstorm that lay before him. He didn't answer my question but then looked at me and then nodded.

He could talk though, but the thing is, he somehow strangely reverts back into a child-like persona where he hardly utters a word and he acts like a newborn lion cub. According to a psychologist I had visited, it is Omari's way of asserting his obedience and submissiveness to my absolute authority and acknowledging who is the head of the house and who is the dominant leader of the pack. I had to take Omari to a psychologist so his social worker could determine if he is adjusting well into his new home and that if he is flourishing in a loving home. Sometimes I worry for him when he goes into his childish personality and I also worry whether or not I may be inadvertently putting stress on him with my overbearing and loud demeanor.

If Omari gets worse in this retrospect, I will take him to the doctor's for him to get him tested for multiple personality disorder. He is also seeing a psychologist not only to check his mental and emotional status and to detect any problems that may arise in his upbringing, but to also hinder any already developing psychological problems he may have gotten as a result of his traumatic birth and the numerous prominent issues and events he was forced to undergo as a result from advancing further into an even worse state. I don't want him to end up committing suicide when he grows into a teenager.

With these thoughts in mind, I then brandished out a baby bottle and then started to bottle feed Omari in the crook of my arm as I settle down into bed and turn off the television and the lights. I then pondered more thoughts to myself and that was when I decided that I was determined to make sure that Omari does not end up getting clingy and needy towards me and I'll have him grow up to be an independent and strong young man with a solid self esteem and a sound mind, morals and ethnics and also make sure that God is ever present in his life.

Omari was sucking quietly in my arms and I saw him gazing up at me; he was so small and he was twice as big as when I first picked him up in my arms shortly after his birth. He was growing double his size but was still tiny enough to be the size of a puppy. I smile at him and whisper quietly to him, "Hey there little sunshine. Haven't I told you lately that I love you?" Omari continued to gulp down his breast milk in calm silence and then I stroked his hair as he snuggled in my bosom. It was then that he had finished his late dinner and then I put his pacifier into his mouth and then I laid him on his back as I tucked him in the covers and it wasn't long before he was drifting into sleep and I could hear his faint purr in the calm stillness in the air.

The thunderstorm died down and now the entire room was swept in complete darkness. I had placed the empty bottle onto the night table and as I laid my head on its side and attempted to get some sleep, Omari clung to me lightly while nestled in the midst of my breast. Now the two of us, mother and son, are now sleeping soundly and are finally getting a good night's sleep.


	5. Archie v Maude: The Final Outcome

**A/N: The confrontation between Maude and Archie ends now! After a long wait, Maude finally reveals what went down between her and Archie, and it is as explosive as you can get. As a matter of fact, it is so explosive and epically suspenseful with adventure and excitement that the whole gang had to join in! In the meantime, Omari meets another adopted relative of his, someone he never knew existed. And the cyber pets that are portrayed in this chapter are animals that belonged to both the Bunkers and Findlays. In the Findlay team, Scruffy and Solstice are black and white dogs, Clucky is a maroon/burgandy duck, Cheepy is a red chick, Biffy is a white rabbit, Thor is a tiger, Squeak is a dark maroon/burgandy bat, Terrance is a light blue/green hedgehog, Spella is a purple spider, and Puffin is a penguin. As for the Bunker team, Blotchy is a panda, Mitsy is an orange cat, Krotus is a fish who transforms into a big, monstrous piranha, Stocky is a turtle, Blaine is a female wolf, Porky is a pig, and Squab and Scarab are twin bats owned by Archie. Other pets include Blair, Blaine's new mate and fellow wolf, and Stud the light grey horse. **

**Again, I don't know how much this will be expanded but perhaps sometime in the future this will be eventually expanded. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Archie V.S. Maude – The Final Outcome (The Bunkers V.S. The Findlays)**

Okay, I've heard around the superhero community from some of my allies that everyone's been clamoring to hear about what resolution transpired between Archie and me. Well, here it is - finally! Archie came over to my house itching for a confrontation with me. Well, I was finally ready for him! Accompanying me were Carol, Walter, Philip, Vivian, Arthur, Ms. Naugatuck and of course, Omari. I've ever brought in some of our virtual cyber pets that we have managed to transport from the virtual world to our world using a teleporter machine: Scruffy, Solstice, Biffy, Clucky, Thor, Cheepy, Squeak, Terrance, Spella and Puffin. And as for Archie's team, he brought in his loyal wife Edith, (my beloved cousin), Joey, Gloria, Stephanie, and Michael. Their cyber pets are Blotchy, Mitsy, Krotus, Stocky, Blaine and Porky. And now they got four new cyber pets: Squab & Scarab, (twin bats owned by Archie; Squab is a boy while Scarab is a girl), Blair, Blaine's new mate, and Stud.

I directly confronted Archie and I peered at him with a hard, concentrated glare as my arms bend and my hands latch themselves onto my hips, forming an akimbo.

The Bunkers were now clearly outmatched: 17 people on my side and only 15 people on their side. "You got nowhere to hide, Archie," I proclaimed to him with my tough, belligerent, hardnosed demeanor and temperament hinted in my voice and my flaring indignant, haughty, proud, trite eyes peering right at him. "This disputation ends now." "If you think I would pack up and go home already, Maude, you got another thought coming. Edith, the gang and I will fight to the death!" Archie vowed with a triumphant and confident, self-assured tone.

Walter's knees nearly gave in and he just dashed right behind me and cowered. But I stood my ground. I was not about to wimp out in front of my archrival/cousin-in-law and my family, especially my adopted son Omari. I would hate for him to think that his own mother was a coward. I would hate for him to think his OWN father was a coward, seeing that he had just resorted to hiding behind me as a sign of cowardice. I could sense him trembling and quivering behind me as he crouched down on the floor with his arms shielded over his balding, sideburn head and his teeth chattered ever so slightly and I could hear him whimper, "Maude..." "Let's get this shit going!" Philip squealed in a raspy voice as he aimed his Beretta Model 1918 up in the air and I swerved around to see him and I hollered at him with a stern, loud voice, "Settle down, Philip, or I'll bite your head off!" That silenced him in an instant.

Then I turned back to Archie and then I delivered a stirring, solemn declaration: "Cyber pets, attack!" Then all of my cyber pets rushed at Archie's pet entourage while Archie whistled for them to undertake a wide scale assault as well; the animals soon engaged in an intense, electrically-charged, explosive brawl that consisted of bigger animals thrashing, smashing, plummeting and stomping on little animals and the little animals barreling and dashing at each other. Squeak was outnumbered by the troublesome twins Squab and Scarab, and Arthur was berating him to take it like a man. Stud bucked and swift kicked at Clucky and Thor as Thor tore and slashed at him from the side as he flew at him with his claws outstretched and his fists swinging at him. And Krotus transformed into a monstrous, hideous piranha and attempted to murder my husband's red chick Cheepy by trying to drown him in his aquarium as Cheepy struggled and writhed in the water in an attempt to escape from his clutches while crying excitedly in a feeble, shrill voice for help.

Krotus was sucking on his blood and was greatly excited by its briny and salty, icky taste and the thick and slimy blood began to taint and shroud the water in the aquarium in a dark, crimson red, clouding the view in the process. Walter was shaken and distraught by the situation while I was rightly outraged by the unfolding on slaughter and then I approached Archie and asked him to put an end to the gruesome fight. Archie would not hear the end of it and instead demanded that he and I had our own fight. "What are we supposed to fight with?" I addressed him demandingly. I was set on ending the fight; he wanted to prolong it. "Let's duel with a Pokémon battle," Archie suggested plaintively.

I was stunned. "A Pokémon battle? Are you crazy?" I stammered with a bemused and stupefied expression on my face. My jaw nearly dropped at the suggestion. Archie then took out his Poke Ball and then summoned Raichu. "Raichu, I choose you!" he commanded and then Raichu materialized from thin air with a "Raichu!" "If you don't duel with me, Maude, your son will be mine!" he offered in a menacing, portentous tone in an attempt to provoke me into battling him. It worked; no one abducts my baby when I'm around! I was enraged and my lips contorted into a furious and irate snarl as my muscles tensed up, my fists clenched up, my face glowed and burned into a dark, maroon, wrathful hue and my eyes glittered with a twinkle of rage and maternal instinct.

"Fine," I whispered in a huskily calm, placid voice that had a trace of simmering anger in it. "Let's proceed with it." Then I summoned my own Poke Ball and then I tossed it into the air. "Croconaw, I choose you!" I screamed in a shrill, booming voice as the Poke Ball ricocheted onto the ground and then Croconaw made his appearance. "Croconaw!" Croconaw uttered eagerly and with a keen facial expression. "Raichu, use Volt Tackle!" Archie ordered his Pokémon and then Raichu lunged at Croconaw in a speed of light while immersed in a surge of electricity.

"Croconaw, use Quick Attack and grab Raichu!" I harked at Croconaw with a fierce tone in my voice and then Croconaw rushed right at Raichu and grabbed him by lifting him up in the air as he raced across the area. "Croconaw jump in the air and use Slash; then when Raichu is distracted use Hydro Pump!" I fired order after order at Croconaw and then he started hacking and lacerating at Raichu but then Archie interrupted by demanding, "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu then electrocuted Croconaw right in the middle of his beating and then Croconaw tumbled through the air in a daze before it spouted out a sudden stream of water, sidelining Raichu from out of the blue and then sent him reeling onto the battlefield. Croconaw then crash landed onto his head on the earth and then quickly got onto his feet.

By this time Vivian had quietly summoned her Chikorita and was planning to help me in any way she could. "Raichu, use Solar Beam and Shock Wave!" Archie shouted at the top of his lungs and then Raichu unleashed a devastating and crippling shock wave as lightning bolts danced and swirled around him and then the intense magnitude of the attack caused the electric energy to combust into a brilliant flash of light, stunning and dazing my Croconaw in the process. In the meantime, Raichu was biding his time and was charging up his solar beam. I was mortified. If Raichu releases that Solar Beam, I'm done for, and Archie will get his hands on my Omari. Oh, merciful God, help me! I thought to myself, quickly panicking. "Cyndaquil, go!" Walter shouted and then immediately summoned Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil squeaked as his little fire brimmed and sweltered with vigor.

I was surprised to see that Walter was going into action. "Walter, what are you doing?" I inquired him, shocked. "I'm not going to surrender Omari to Archie without a fight, Maude. So let Cyndaquil and I do the talking," Walter explained as little Cyndaquil spouted fire out of his mouth eagerly. On the sideline, Squeak was harassing and badgering Scarab and was chasing her all over the place while using echolocation to snag her. Scarab flew this way and that and darted under and out as the animals gradually tired of fighting and instead began to co-exist with each other by feasting on their natural diets. She was terrified and was desperate to get away from Squeak. But then Scarab ran right into Spella's web-like trap and was caught in the sticky entrapment. Now there was nowhere to hide.

Squeak hovered in front of her as he examined her and then settled on the web carefully next to her, taking care not to get himself stuck in the gooey, sticky substance. Scarab thrashed and writhed frantically to break out of the web but then a fly landed on her nose and Squeak snatched the fly off her face and then offered it to the frightened female bat. Scarab then munched on the fly and then lightly kissed him in the lips. Squeak then gnawed on the web to free his newly found sweetheart and then Scarab joyously circled around him in high pitched squeaks and then the two flew together with their noses pressed against each other and they curved their bodies together to shape a heart as they floated away in the sky.

"Oh, Archie! Look, your bat just hooked up with Dr. Harmon's bat!" Edith squealed in delight and then the moment Archie swerved around to see what Edith was talking about, he exploded. "Raichu, release your Solar Beam!" he roared in a bellowing voice. Raichu then shot out his Solar Beam and with my Croconaw already stunned and confused, I feared the worst. Omari, in the meantime, was unexpectedly ambushed and was tackled and pounced on by a female lioness cub. She had batty, pencil thin, short eyelashes, closed, bent, angular ears, small, diminutive, minute paws, lean, agile, muscular, wiry legs, a light, long tail, a rounded, oval, angular face, a rectangular, medium-sized, elevated nose, and dazzling, flashy, brilliant velvet/aquamarine eyes. She also had topaz/amber fur and also had a heart-shaped auburn/honey nose. The lioness cub also had bangs hanging over her eyes, making her look tomboyish.

"Who are you?" Omari questioned the strange young lioness cub quizzically. "My name is Velvet, who are you?" the young lioness cub made a whimsical query out of him. "Omari. My name is Omari Findlay," Omari stammered timidly. "You have a last name?" Velvet retorted at him caustically. "Yeah; I was adopted by Maude and Walter Findlay. My real parents abandoned me when I was a baby, so they took me in," Omari explained to her without even making eye contact at her.

Velvet looked very much like a stray dog but was somewhat strikingly beautiful, so it was no surprise that he was shy around her. The only women he could talk to without cowering in timidity were Carol, myself, Vivian, Ms. Naugatuck, Tessa, (his best friend and girlfriend), his mother, and his half-sisters. But Velvet was different, and he was sweating nervously and he was shaking in apprehension. Poor Omari - he thought he was going to hurl.

"I'm part of the Bunker family. I was adopted by Edith and Archie Bunker as a pet, but technically I'm their daughter, because they wrote a new birth certificate for me to take home along with my original one. Edith loves me very much, but Archie's the one who dotes over me. He loves me just as much as his daughter Gloria. So my legal name is Velvet Bunker. I must be your cousin then; Maude's too," Velvet blabbed and chattered on as Omari's face faded to green and he hunched over in agony and anguish. Finally, after looking at him for a few minutes, she was appalled to witness Omari vomit in his mouth in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," Omari groaned and gasped through his nostrils as he gulped his vomit back into his stomach. Velvet then cuddled close to him and enfolded him in her arms and purred sympathetically. Omari then snuggled close to her and purred right back.

Finally I had an idea. I then ordered Croconaw, "Croconaw, use Ice Beam!" Croconaw then fired an ice beam from his mouth and then the two beams collided and clashed and smashed against each other as their power increased in a staggering magnitude and size. Finally the beams combusted into a crippling and debilitating red hot explosion that willowed and erupted into the air in the midst of spewing and gushing thick smoke that polluted the atmosphere and the two Pokémon were flying backwards and crumpled onto the ground upon impact. Archie gawked; I gasped at the scene that just unfolded. Walter fumbled with his Poke Ball as he juggled it from hand to hand and Edith bit her lip anxiously.

Croconaw then scrambled to his feet and clacked his jaws while Raichu painstakingly put his unsightly, floppy feet in front of each other and soon stood on his own ground with his tail lashing out. "Raichu..." Raichu growled with an audible hiss. "Croconaw," Croconaw snarled with a loud, sharp CLACK! With his jaws. I then paced around agitatedly, not knowing what to do next. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

"Hey Maude, are you gonna keep on fighting or what?" Archie barked at me doggedly. "All right, all right! (Sigh) Croconaw, use Walter Pulse!" I snapped at him before directing my next move, completely at loss. This was turning into a no win situation. Either way, both of us could end up in a tie or lose. "Archie use Dig!" Archie issued another command at Raichu and then Raichu burrowed deep in the ground. I was baffled. What on earth was he doing? "Now use Volt Tackle!" Archie screeched in a sonorous, stentorian tone and then Raichu shot out of the ground in a surge of electricity and I knew that Croconaw was down for the count unless I do something! Even though he still was in the water, I could not waste another minute.

"Croconaw use Ice Beam!" I shrieked at him hysterically. Croconaw then fired a long range ice beam as Raichu lunged right at him and then was heading straight at him as Croconaw inadvertently froze himself into a block of ice. "Walter, tell your Cyndaquil to do something!" I pleaded to Walter desperately. I didn't want to lose my son; if Omari were to be taken away from me, I would go insane. And then in the moment that Raichu was about to hurdle right at Croconaw, Walter finally showed his guts. He fired at Cyndaquil, "Cyndaquil, use your Flamethrower at the ice block!" Cyndaquil then shoots out a long stream of flames and then the ice block melts and dissipates into a hot, steaming liquid at a rapid pace and then Croconaw was freed from his icy prison. Archie's Raichu was just minutes away from defeating my Croconaw.

Then maternal rage seized me and before I knew it I hollered at the top of my voice, "Croconaw use Double Edge!" Croconaw was ignited in fire and then he bashed his head right into Raichu, stopping him in his tracks, but not before he crashed into Croconaw and plummeted him to the ground. Raichu spiraled into a harrowing descent onto the earth and then landed onto the area, completely dazed. Croconaw was absolutely knocked out and had slipped into unconsciousness; even Ms. Naugatuck took sympathy for him. "Poor lad, he took a hard beating I must say," she quoted compassionately.

"Grandma don't let Archie take Uncle Omari!" A sobbing Philip begged with tears brimming in his eyes. But then Vivian unexpectedly took the stand and then commanded to Chikorita, "Chikorita use Earthquake!" "What the fucking hell?!" Archie nearly exploded and fumed indignantly. "Chikorita!" Chikorita squeaked and then she unleashed a powerful earthquake that rippled through the ground and toppled Raichu off his feet and sent him reeling. The moment he smashed his head onto the ground, he was flattened onto the earth and was defeated. I was elated and excited; I won! I finally beat Archie in a Pokémon match!

Archie was fuming and he wanted a rematch. He was about to rush at me with his fist swinging at me and was about to clobber me into the dust when Edith finally intervened and placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Archie, let it go. The battle has gone on long enough. Let's head home and tomorrow we can all get together to have a cup of coffee," she advised him and reluctantly Archie heeded her advice. He then pointed his Poke Ball at the unconscious Raichu and then said, "Raichu, return." before Raichu disappeared into the Poke Ball in a red beam of light. I did the same with my Croconaw.

Philip then dashed right to me and then gave me a great big hug. So did Carol and Walter. I gave Walter a great big hug. If he hadn't ordered his Cyndaquil to use his Flamethrower to melt the ice block, my Croconaw would not have sacrificed his own life to permit Chikorita to deliver the final blow. "You did a good job, Walter. Keep on training Cyndaquil and he'll beat an opponent on his own in no time," I praised him highly. Omari then raced to me and jumped in my arms; I embraced him with a loving squeeze and I nuzzled my face into his fur. I was glad to have my little boy back.

Velvet then clawed at my leg and then I looked down to see who it was. "Oh, you have a little friend. Hi there, I'm Maude," I cooed at her sweetly. "Yep, that's my adopted daughter Velvet. She's also our pet," Archie commented to me as he and Edith approached us. Then he bent down and then tapped on his middle finger rapidly while whistling and then coaxed to Velvet, "Here, Velvet! Here girl! Come on girl! Come to Archie!" Velvet then scampered to Archie eagerly with a graceful gait and then leapt into his arms in one single bound. I was impressed.

"You know, Maude. I was stupid. I should have never threatened to take your son away from you. He's better off with you. And Velvet stays with me. Now listen here, Maude. If I find out that Omari sleeps with my Velvet, he is mine to deal with. He is going to get the punishment that he is never going to forget," Archie admitted his mistake to me but then let me off with a warning, a warning I was certain to heed. And as he walked away with his team, he added, "And by the way, this goes in your record. The humiliation I was forced to suffer today shall not soon be forgotten. I will find a way to seek revenge, and I'll make sure you suffer for this misdeed you have administered upon me." Omari tucked himself in my arms and just hid in shame, while Velvet smiled at him sweetly. Soon the Bunkers departed with Velvet, and we departed with Omari.

I then approached Omari that night as he lay in his crib. He was still too small to be sleeping in a big kid's bed, so he should be sleeping in the crib for at least another 6 months. By that time he should be big enough to sleep in a normal bed. He was apprehensive and lashing at his tail agitatedly as if in play, but he was trying to get away from his thoughts. "Omari, what's wrong?" I asked him in a concerned voice.

"You know he hates me. Archie hates me. I could see it in his face. He doesn't want me around his daughter. He thinks I'm going to rape her or something. Archie thinks I'm the scum of the earth because I'm your son," Omari blubbered in a sobbing voice as his stricken voice cracked and choked in melancholy and I knew he was upset. No matter how hard he tried to earn Archie's respect - and believe me he tried really, really, really hard - Archie still despised him greatly, even going so far as to shoo him out of the kitchen while saying, "Get out, you miserable, stray cat! Scram!" He would not even warm up to his new cousin-in-law.

Edith pities the poor kid; she feels sorry for him and would lovingly stroke his head whenever he's near her. She really feels for the abandoned Omari and wishes she were the one who adopted Omari, even going so far as to sneak him treats in the kitchen when Archie's not around.

Bitter tears are now starting to stream out of Omari's eyes and he swatted the air with his paw in a fit of frustration. "I'm tired of being rejected by Archie! I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn his respect, even ask Velvet out to the fanciest restaurant in town!" Omari wailed angrily as the tears were dripping down on his face and his paws clenched up into fists. I then picked up Omari from his crib and then consoled him by patting him on the back and then walked back to my bed. I then lay in bed and then cradled Omari beside me and Omari rested his throbbing head on his arms and continued to sniffle and whimper as I caressed his fur and repeatedly shushed him to sleep.

"I don't want to lose you, Maude," Omari hiccupped as he lay in bed with his body convulsing and trembling. "I don't want to lose you either, Omari. I love you, my son," I whispered and then kissed his little head. More of Omari's tears slipped down his face as he buried his head more into his arms and then he drifted slowly but surely into sleep. In no time I was asleep as well. Another day in the life of Maude Findlay; I wonder what is up with that Velvet kid. I think there is something mysterious and perhaps sinister about her; who knows? I may be wrong. On the other hand, though, I definitely do not want her to put my son's life in danger. I better see what she is up to. I just hope I am not dead wrong about her. DEAD WRONG.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this story at least. I don't think it's likely that it'll be updated anytime soon, so sorry about that. However in the future you might see some more new adventures of Omari and his family, depending on what story lines I can come up with. And I think this was one of the most epic chapters I have ever written because it's been forever since I have last written a scene depicting a Pokemon battle but despite of the time passed I think I did pretty good. I think you might also see those Pokemon in future Team Legacy installments. I hope that you enjoyed this story very much and please rate and review! R.P. Perhaps in the future I might be able to churn out more stories relating to this. **


End file.
